Candy and Friendship
by cookielover101
Summary: James helps Carlos get through a nasty break-up.  With the assistance of candy of course . For Jarlos bromance day!


**a/n: Good morning fellow BTR lovers! Or afternoon, or evening, whatever time it is where you are. This story is for Jarlos bromance day! Most of the time I can never write stories fast enough to meet the "deadline" but this time , I have! WINNING! Just for the record, this took me forever to name. To be honest I actually don't really like the name this got stuck with, but whatever. *shrugs* Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything else that you may recognize in this story. (I really don't see the point in these; what really makes you think that I'd own any of these things. Honestly).**

James smiled excitedly as he set the many packets of candy in front of him on the island in the kitchen of the apartment 2J. Beginning to hum a random song to himself, he set a medium sized clear bowl onto the counter amidst all of the junk food.

Now usually, he wouldn't be eating so much unhealthy food- I mean c'mon he was _JAMES_ _DIAMOND_ and he had washboard abs that he needed to keep intact and maintain; but today he decided to take a break. From the band, from Gustavo, and even from girls (that was just temporary though, he'd be back on the scene by the next day). He decided that the perfect way to do this would be to curl up on the couch with unfathomably unhealthy snacks and drinks while watching some of his favourite comedies and by maybe playing some of his favourite video games.

Still humming- a different tune though- James opened a pack of Twizzlers. Taking one out, he stuck in his mouth and began to chomp. Grabbing a handful of the red strings, he tossed them into the bowl before swallowing. He then proceeded to open a bunch more different candies and drop them in as well: Skittles, Sour Skittles, Starbursts, M&M's, Smarties, and Airheads being just a few. When he was done, he opened the fridge and grabbed two cans of Coca-Cola and one can of Dr. Pepper's root beer. Managing to balance the three cans of soda as well as the bowl of treats, he slowly and carefully hobbled into the living room, resting his varieties of snacks on the coffee table in front of the bright, orange couch. Smiling to himself once again, James sat down on the unusually coloured piece of furniture and turned on the T.V, the DVD screen lighting up having already set it up. Just as he was about to get properly comfortable and play the first movie, Carlos loudly opened the apartment door, slamming it shut once he had entered.

Normally this wouldn't seem weird to James. Carlos was a naturally noisy person with little to no gracefulness whatsoever. No, it wasn't his friend's entrance that worried him, it was the fact that Carlos hadn't bounced onto the couch next to him and that he hadn't taken a handful of James' candy or claimed one of the pops as his own. This would be something that Carlos usually have done. But instead, he just stomped angrily into his room, not even acknowledging James.

Sighing softly to himself, James got up off the couch, the food behind him long forgotten. He was about halfway to Carlos' room when he suddenly heard a loud shattering sound followed by a dull thud. Getting worried, James picked up his pace, arriving at Carlos' door in 5 seconds flat. James tried opening the door but as expected, it wouldn't budge. Huffing in annoyance, James then proceeded to knock with great urgency on the door.

"Carlos?" He called anxiously. "It's me bud. What's going on?" James pressed his ear up on the door, waiting for a response, sighing in frustration when he got none. "Carlos please, just open the door; I wanna help you." When the only reply he received was more silence, James decided that it was then time to take more desperate measures. "Carlos if you don't open this door in 3 seconds, I'm gonna break it down- and I'm sure that you won't appreciate not having the luxury of being able to change in privacy.

"One!" He rolled up his sleeves and backed up.

"Two!" He braced himself for impact while praying that his precious body wouldn't be too badly affected.

"Thr-" The door opened right as James was about to run into it.

Letting out a silent breath of relief, James fixed his sleeve, walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. James frowned when he immediately saw the reason he heard a shattering noise.

On the ground was a glass picture frame, now broken up into about a thousand different pieces. Though the frame itself was unfixable, the picture was still very much intact. The picture was of Carlos and his girlfriend Stephanie. Stephanie was perched up on Carlos' back, the boy seeming to give her a piggy-back ride. Her hair was in a long ponytail running down her back and her arms were locked around Carlos' neck in a secure grasp. Carlos was supporting her by holding her thighs and keeping her up as the rest of her legs dangled freely at their sides. Both had huge, happy smiles on their faces, obviously enjoying the moment together. The couple were oblivious to the beautiful sunset that was behind them. The sky was painted a gorgeous array of colours: purple, pink, orange, and yellow. The sand beneath them was also reflected with these colours, as well as the water that completed the perfect scene.

James remembered this day perfectly; it was the day that Carlos and Stephanie had officially became a couple. He remembered that Carlos was so happy that day. And James, Logan, and Kendall were too. They were excited that Carlos had finally gotten into a relationship, and they were even more excited that it was with someone who Carlos seemed to really like and who genuinely liked him back.

Carlos loved that picture. He treasured it and guarded it with his life. Why would he try to destroy it? As he looked at Carlos, who was sitting in the smack middle of his bed with a deep frown on his face, the pieces starting to come together. When he finally completed the puzzle he had to bite back a gasp.

"Carlos..." He began, trailing off. "Did you guys...?" He asked, softly, cutting himself off again.

From his position on the bed Carlos numbly nodded. "Yeah," he replied, his voice cracking mid-word. "I broke up with her." Had someone just walked in and seen James face, they probably would have laughed. The look of pure confusion and wonder was etched on his face in an _almost_ humorous way.

"B-but you guys were so happy with each other," he sputtered, his eyebrows furrowing in utter bewilderment. "You were so happy!" He repeated as if that made everything better.

"_I_ was," Carlos spat bitterly, not looking at James in any way, shape, or form. "Obviously _she _wasn't." Taking a quick peek at his friend, Carlos saw the total confusion on his face. "James she... She cheated on me." In that instant, James immediately felt bad for the Latino across from him.

"Aw dude..." James made his way over to the bed, carefully avoiding the sharp shards of glass. He sat on the bed next to his friend and wrapped a comforting arm around him. "That bites. What happened?" James asked. Carlos sighed heavily, biting his lip.

"I was supposed to go on a date with her tonight," Carlos began. "But you know that already. Anyways, I went over to her apartment at the time that I said I would but she wasn't there. Her dad said that she left already. I looked around in the lobby, the pool, the park-everywhere. I even checked the roof, but she wasn't in any of those places. I asked Jo and Camille and Rachael but they had no clue- they thought that she was on a date with me. So naturally I started to worry. I called, texted and even Facebooked her, but she never replied. I checked all of her favourite places but she wasn't in any of those areas. Then finally, after like another hour of searching, I found her at the park in a tree. I didn't really see it at the time, but thinking back now I realize that she looked really guilty. I was so happy that I found her and that we could finally go on our date, but I _REALLY_ had to go to the bathroom. So I went, but when I came back... she was... she was making out with some dude."

I looked on with sympathy. The pure anger and sadness on his face was heartbreaking.

"I don't even know what his name was," he spat bitterly. "Ben, or Zach, or Rick or something- I have no clue. All I know is that in that moment it felt as though I was punched in the stomach. I felt so betrayed and confused. I didn't even think about it. I didn't even listen to what she had to say when they finally broke apart and saw me. I just broke it off. When I turned and started to walk away whatever his name is just yelled _'this has been going on for three weeks!'_ It was just so hard for me to comprehend and it still is! Stephanie and I were going out almost 5 months... I just don't understand. I thought she was happy."

In response I just tightened my grip around his neck. "And y'know what's weird? I'm more angry than sad. Just angry that someone that I truly cared about- and that I thought cared about me as well- would do that angers me. And it hurts like crazy."

I sighed and looked at him. "Carlos I know it seems really bad now, but eventually you'll get over it. It may take 3 days, 3 weeks, or even 3 months! But you'll find that Carlitos happiness again- I just know it. And Carlos? Just know that you're an amazing person. You're nice, funny, honest, creative, loyal and just an awesome guy in general. If Stephanie was too stupid to see that for herself then it was her loss. She's totally missed out on the best-well best if you don't include me- guy she could ever come across. When her and Ben, or Zach, or Rick or whatever break up, she'll be crawling; begging for you to go back to her. Then she'll be devastated when she finds out that you've moved on and that you're over her. Just stay true to yourself, wear a little 'Cuda and you'll have a new girl in no time. A girl that'll be there for you and that will love you."

James smiled back at Carlos as he grinned up at him. "Thanks James," he said quietly, as if embarrassed to say it. "That really means a lot." James gave him another confused look as he began to frown. "There's only one thing wrong about that James... I can't get girls to like me that easily."

James flashed him another puzzled glance. "What are you talking about?" He questioned. "Tons of girls like you. In case you haven't noticed, girls are almost ALWAYS calling you 'cute' or 'adorable' or sweet-"

"Exactly!" Carlos exclaimed suddenly. "They call me all those things, but it's not because they like like me, it's because they consider me as their little baby brother. The thought of possibly going out with me disgusts them! It'd be like you going on a date with Katie or something." At the last point James scrunched up his face in repugnance. When he said that Katie had a crush on him he was totally joking. Going on an actual date with her would be gross and wrong on so many levels. Unfortunately, Carlos saw his change in facial expression. "See? It's nasty. And that's what they'd think. I'm not like you. I don't have girls AND guys worshipping me at my feet, hoping and dreaming of the day that they get to go on a date with you. I can't get girls so easily; let alone a guy. I need to try harder than you." James sighed, realizing that the conversation wasn't going in the direction that he hoped it to and that he had to fix it. Fast.

"Look, Carlos. In case you haven't noticed, people mostly tend to come to me based on my looks. They know nothing about how I act and they probably don't really care. But you're known as the sweet, funny, energetic guy. That's why people approach you- because you've got the ideal personality Carlos. You're not attracting people just based on your looks. You've got the personality to match."

"Yeah, and so do you," he argued.

"Yeah but they don't realize that until later. And I guess it doesn't help that I always flirt when them along with it. It just makes them think that I'm just a huge player. But no one thinks that of you Carlos. They know that you're fantastic and great and whatnot. Look, I'm not going to rant on and on about the reasons of how you're so totally awesome and why girls love you."

"Of course you can," Carlos interrupted, his face perfectly straight. At least, it was until he couldn't hold it in anymore and he cracked a smile. James smiled back, nudging him in the side playfully.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure you'd like that. But all I'm gonna say for now is that you should try your best to move on from Stephanie and take a break until you're back on your feet and ready to jump back onto the dating scene. And when you do, I'm sure that girls will be fighting just for the chance to talk to you." James once again smiled at Carlos, the latter letting out a smile of his own.

"Thanks James," Carlos said. "You're the best." The Latino leaned over and hugged his best friend, the tall brunet returning the favour.

"I know," James replied, ignoring the roll of his eyes from Carlos. "So, in the first step of your recovering process, how about you join me in pigging out while watching our favourite movies and playing some video games?"

Carlos nodded. "Sounds like a plan." James stood up quickly, helping Carlos get up himself. He headed to the door, but paused when he noticed a fist-shaped dent beside the door frame. James turned towards Carlos, an accusing look on his face. In a silent reply Carlos bit his lip and darted his chocolate brown eyes around the room- anywhere but at James. James just chuckled and shook his head.

"We'll worry about that later. And by worry about, I mean hide from Mrs. Knight."

** XOXO**

Carlos groaned groggily as he rolled over on the couch, only to find out that there was no more couch to roll over on. With a startled yelp, he fell onto the floor, narrowly missing the coffee table next to him. Carlos groaned once again, this time out of pain.

James, who had been asleep on the couch throughout this whole ordeal, was slowly waking up, eventually opening his eyes fully. The tall brunet blinked blearily. He turned his head slowly, looking for his small friend. He finally found him on the ground by his feet. They looked up at each other, faces pale and tired from a candy-induced hangover, and smiled sleepily at one other. They each slowly raised one of their fists, meeting the others in a fist bump.

"Best break-up ever."

**a/n: Done! Yay! Wow, I think that my favourite one-shot that I've ever written. I guess Jarlos must do that to me. I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me in a review about what you thought of it. Thanks guys!**


End file.
